My Shur'tugal
by xxRainbow-muffinsxx
Summary: Murtagh is depressed, jealous, and angry. His boyfriend, the dumb rider, is spending all his attention on that elf! When he finally suggests that they break up, what does Eragon do to reassure his boyfriend? Murera! Murtagh/Eragon  Lemon time yumminess!


Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon, nor do I claim to own it. Major Note: Some of the lines are actually taken from the book! I do NOT own these certain lines! All credit for these lines goes to Christopher Paolini.

[{[A/N: :D Hey there kids. Nice to be coming back up with the stories. Anyway, I was rereading Eragon and I decided this would be a cute one-shot. Where Murtagh is cranky because he doesn't want to go to the Varden. Well, this is my version on what happened :D Enjoy X3]}]

Warning: Yaoi! Yaoi! Yaoi!

Rated: M for Murtagh loves Eragon XD

Xxx

'_It isn't even the fact that my father is Morzan that I am angry,'_ thought Murtagh, as he rode Tornac and guided Snowfire through the forest. They were headed towards the Varden and Murtagh was irritated. _'Not irritated…jealous.'_ And as much as that was hard to admit, it was completely true. He was jealous.

Jealous of that black-haired fair elf! Before she came along, Murtagh had Eragon's complete attention. But no! That pig-headed fool of a rider just had to be a hero and rescue her! And now, it was all said rider could think about! _'How is Arya? Is Arya okay? Will we make it to the Varden on time to save Arya?' _thought Murtagh mockingly.

He was annoyed! His so called boyfriend didn't even care that he was riding all alone… with the stupid elf. _'Hmph, it's a wonder I just don't go ahead and kill her already_,' the black haired teen thought.

His gaze ventured over to the comatose state of the elf. She was slumped forward over Snowfire's back, her black hair falling over her relaxed face. Murtagh grimaced, '_Even though I don't like girls, I must say, she is very pretty_.'

He shook his head and growled, '_What am I thinking? Focus, Murtagh! Focus on getting out of here._' He rode on until noon and even then some. A noise above startled him slightly and he gazed up to see his boyfriend riding on Saphira. They landed next to him and he tightened his grip on the horse's reins, making sure they didn't run.

"What now?" Murtagh asked curtly, pursing his lips and narrowing his eyes at the rider. Eragon frowned but replied, "The Urgals are overtaking us." He pointed in the back of them to where Murtagh guessed was their camp.

"How far do we still have to go?" asked Murtagh. He put his hands to the sky and measured the hours until sunset. It took a couple of seconds before Eragon replied, "Normally? …I would guess another five days. At the speed we've been traveling, only three. But unless we get there tomorrow, the Urgals will probably catch us, and Arya will certainly die."

An overwhelming feeling of pure hatred for the elf engulfed Murtagh and he spit out a sour remark, "She might last another day." Bitter thoughts flooded his mind as he shot daggers at the sleeping elf, _'There he goes! Thinking about her again! …Does he not want me anymore?_' With that last thought, his eyes narrowed and he turned towards Eragon.

"We can't count on it," his "boyfriend" objected. "The only way we can get to the Varden in time is if we don't stop for anything, least of all sleep. That's our only chance."

Murtagh coughed out something akin to a laugh, "How can you expect to do that? We've already gone days without adequate sleep. Unless Riders are made of different stuff than us mortals, you're as tired as I am. We've covered a staggering distance, and the horses, in case you haven't noticed," he glared at Saphira and then back at Eragon, "Are ready to drop. Another day of this might kill us all!"

The rider just shrugged, "So be it. We don't have a choice." Murtagh sighed, "Then fly ahead with Saphira and the elf. That would force the Urgals to divide and you have a better chance of reaching the Varden."

Eragon frowned and gazed at Murtagh, who shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "It would be suicide. The only way to get rid of the Urgals is to escape to the Varden." Murtagh growled but then nodded, "Fine. Sleep or no sleep…I'll see you to the Varden."

Xxx

Murtagh was furious, but not only was he steaming mad, he was depressed. He had to face the fact that his so-called "boyfriend" just didn't love him anymore. He watched with angry agony as Eragon took care of Arya, making sure that he kept her forehead damp or that she was tied comfortably to Saphira's stomach.

His heart ached every time Eragon flew off with Saphira instead of riding with him. He was hurt and jealous…and sad. Every time he insisted on leaving them and parting ways, Eragon would object. That hurt him the most. For the youngr to act like he still cared about him, yet love another…it was becoming too much for Murtagh to bear.

His mind came back to the situation at hand when Eragon swayed a little before asking for some bread. Murtagh quickly did what he was asked. He couldn't help it. He was tied around Eragon's pinky finger. "We must go," Murtagh said quietly as Eragon finished off his bread, "How is Arya?"

A searing pain shot through Murtagh's heart as he forced himself to shrug nonchalantly. "The fever's worse. She's been tossing and turning. What do you expect? Her strength is failing. You should fly her to the Varden before the poison does any more damage."

Maybe this way Murtagh could get rid of the nagging sensation called love, the love that he had for the young Dragon rider. Eragon growled, "I won't leave you behind! So drop the damn idea!"

The black haired teen sighed, "As you wish. But I'm warning you, she won't live if you stay with me." '_Yeah, because I'll probably end up killing her if the poison doesn't._' Murtagh thought bitterly.

"Don't say that! Help me save her. We can still do it!" Eragon insisted and Murtagh growled. "Whatever."

Xxx

Murtagh was running behind the horses. The Urgals were right on top of them! Eragon was suddenly beside him, running the same pace. "I saw you dropping rocks with Saphira—ambitious. Have the Kull stopped or turned back?" Murtagh asked, hoping that Eragon wouldn't ask about the elf.

His hopes were dashed, though, as Eragon replied, "They're still behind us, but we're almost to the head of the valley. How's Arya?"

Murtagh harshly growled out, "She hasn't died." …yet.

Xxx

Murtagh felt like crying. If Eragon hadn't wanted to leave him before, he certainly would want to now. The fair haired rider stared at Murtagh in disbelief. "You are his heir?" he asked, shocked. Murtagh watched in anguish as Eragon unconsciously reached for the hilt of Zar'roc.

"I didn't choose this! That is why I didn't want to go to the Varden in the first place! But you! You had to trap me! And now it is the only way I can go! They'll recognize me quickly enough, and have me arrested."

Eragon was about to say something more before Murtagh snarled in disgust. "What, Eragon? Sad that you slept with the son of one of the Forsworn?" He immediately turned his back on Eragon and began jogging towards the waterfall, anger simmering in his veins, and agony burning his heart.

Xxx

The Varden was everything he expected, but beyond that was the fact that he knew. Eragon knew. He knew everything. Everything about Murtagh's past and why he ended up travelling with Eragon in the first place. Who his parents where and what his childhood was like. They had still yet to talk about what happened before they reached the Varden, though. And he was dreading it.

But it would have to wait. For he had already denied Ajihad to probe his mind, and for that, he had been arrested and placed in a cell. Well, in a room was more like it. Although, he was still trapped nonetheless.

He sighed before he heard a bang on the door three times. He frowned, wondering if it was Nasuada again. Not that he disliked her, it's just that she unnerved him. Like a predator stalking prey from afar. And he was the prey. Although, he remembered, he did entrust her with the knowledge of his and Eragon's relationship. That is, if they still had a relationship.

Murtagh heard the door unbolt and in stepped Eragon. Even though the rider had indeed broken his heart, he was still glad to see a familiar face. "I was hoping you would come."

Eragon stared at his room in amazement. "I thought that—" Murtagh cut him off, "You thought that I'd be stuck in some rat hole? I actually expected sort of the same thing, but Ajihad lets me have this as long as I don't cause trouble."

Eragon smiled and they bantered playfully back and forth. Murtagh smiled sadly as he thought, '_Just like we used to do…before the elf came along._'

They began to get serious, though, as Eragon relayed to Murtagh what had happened since his arrest. The black haired teen sighed, "I suspect that Arya is more important than either of us thought. Consider what you've learned: she is a master of the sword, powerful in magic, and, most significantly, was chosen to guard Saphira's egg. She cannot be ordinary, even among the elves."

More depressing thoughts entered Murtagh's mind, '_I could never compete with her for Eragon's love. I might as well just give him my blessing to go and be with her. I must end it now…before I end myself._'

Eragon smiled, "Nasuada told me she visited you. What did she say?" Murtagh smiled kindly at the thought of the girl. "She only wanted to meet me. Doesn't she look like a princess? And the way she just carries herself around! I thought she was one of the great ladies of Galbatorix's court."

Murtagh looked at Eragon. Was it just him…or did he sense a bit of jealousy in those eyes? Eragon frowned slightly as he gazed at Murtagh. The black haired of the two shifted but then leaned back on his arms, which were supported by the bed. "Eragon…come and sit with me."

The rider complied and sat up on the bed next to Murtagh, a bit worried at the sudden serious expression that had embedded itself on Murtagh's face. "Listen, Eragon, I've been thinking…maybe…we should break up." Eragon sat back quickly, as if he were just told that Galbatorix was a kitten and the Ra'zac were no more than mice.

"Wha—what!" He cried, alarmed, "Why? Do you…do you not want to be with me anymore?" Tears began to fill his blue eyes as Eragon leaned forward towards Murtagh, hoping for an explanation. Murtagh closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fore fingers.

"It's not that, Eragon, I'm saying this because I can see that you no longer love me. I know you love that girl," Murtagh paused and sucked in a deep breath before continuing, "And I want you to be happy so I'm giving you—" Murtagh didn't even finish before Eragon threw himself on top of him and kissed his lips soundly.

Once the rider pulled apart, he sat back on top of Murtagh's torso whilst the black haired teen lay underneath him. "I have never stopped loving you, Tag."

Murtagh growled, "I see the way you look at her! Even when she was just laying there limp like a dead animal! You're persistence of her wellbeing didn't help either! 'How is Arya? Is Arya okay? Has she died yet?"" The elder mocked.

Murtagh blanched before continued, "You gazed at her like she was the only thing in the world! How am I supposed to compete with her? Even I must admit that she is beautiful."

Anguished longing filled Murtagh's features as he turned away from Eragon, who was still straddling Murtagh's torso. "I could never give you what she has. A child, an heir. Someone to hold you in public. Someone you will not be ashamed of and, if not because I am a man, then because I am the son of Morzan. Most dedicated servant to Galbatorix."

It was quiet for two minutes, but to Murtagh it felt like ten hours, before suddenly, a deep growl emanated from Eragon. "You are selfish! And not only are you selfish, you are jealous! When you have no right to be! You! You are the one who I love when I go to sleep at night. You are the one who I want to wake up to every morning! You are the one who I want to hold me when I am frightened! You are the one who plagues my thoughts day and night! And you are the one who I want to hold my hand in public! I do not care about an heir, and yes, I do care for Arya, but I do not love her like I love you!"

Sudden shame filled Murtagh and he turned his head away from Eragon, "I…I am sorry." Eragon sighed before lying down next to his boyfriend. "I love you, Murtagh. And I will never stop loving you, and if you think about it, I could accuse you of the same thing."

Murtagh's eyes widened and he quickly turned his head to look into Eragon's piercing blue eyes. He would never betray his love for Eragon, "What do you mean?"

Eragon smiled softly and leaned forward to catch Murtagh's lips in a sweet clichéd kiss. "Mmm…the way you spoke of Nasuada made me flash with jealousy. I suppose, I could feel the same way that you felt, but I know I have no right to feel that way because you are the one that I want to be with forever."

The Dragon rider smiled lightly before continuing, "And if you really, truly love me, you would feel the same way that I do." Murtagh smiled before nodding slightly, "I do."

Eragon smirked, glad that he had Murtagh trapped. He leaned forward before whispering huskily into Murtagh's ear. "Then show me."

Murtagh growled and he turned over to sit on top of Eragon, so that he was the one straddling now. He leaned down and stole a kiss from Eragon. Hard and sloppy kisses placed on pink plump lips. Murtagh's tongue came out and playfully licked Eragon's, who opened them up without a second thought. They battled for dominance before Eragon let Murtagh win, letting the elder's tongue explore the moist cavern.

The black haired teen moaned, how could he have thought to give this up? His tongue grazed the roof of Eragon's mouth and he moaned again. His boyfriend tasted of strawberries and mint. He parted for a split second before diving back in again to recapture Eragon's lips.

"Nng, I –kiss- love –kiss- you –kiss- so –kiss- fucking –kiss- much." Murtagh said in between kisses. Eragon chuckled as Murtagh leaned in to kiss him again, and when he pulled apart to look down at his boyfriend he apologized, "I'm sorry for feeling jealous and depressed over something so trivial." Blue eyes shone at his apology and a wicked smirk graced Eragon's features.

The rider of the two grabbed the front of Murtagh's tunic and dragged him down so they were about a centimeter apart, their lips touching softly. "Mmm, let's see how good you do. Then maybe I'll forgive you."

Murtagh smirked before kissing Eragon once more, and, then, once he was satisfied at the full plumpness of Eragon's lips, did he finally continue onto his neck.

He sucked in different places until he found a place where Eragon moaned loudly. He smirked before setting off to work. First licking the spot and then kissing softly, then continuing onto nibbling it and sucking it hard. After about a minute of doing that, did he finally sit back to admire the rather large hickey on his boyfriend's neck.

"Am I forgiven, Oh Great Dragon Rider?" Murtagh asked mockingly before kissing Eragon's lips softly. The fair haired rider chuckled lightly before putting on a pensive face, "I don't know, my servant, we shall see."

Murtagh made a face, "Your servant?"Eragon laughed before replying, "I don't see you complaining." The elder just shrugged and went back to work. He kissed Eragon's jaw down one side and then up the other, before settling on one of his ears and sucking. After a while he released it and blew lightly over it, causing Eragon to moan loudly.

Murtagh smirked and huskily said, "Don't be too loud, Babe, my soldiers might hear and come barging in on us." Eragon panted before moaning again lightly, "Who cares? Let them see!" If it was one thing that set Murtagh off, it was that. He growled, more turned on then before.

He ripped off Eragon's tunic, revealing toned abs and a creamy chest. He gazed hungrily at the feast before him and smirked, "Who knew you were such an exhibitionist?" Eragon smirked back at his boyfriend before replying, "I did."

The black haired teen laughed and set to work on making Eragon's nipples as pointy as he could make them. He engulfed the right one; sucking and nibbling until he was satisfied it was as pink as it could go, before doing the other to its twin on the left side.

"How pretty these are," Murtagh smiled as he played with Eragon's nipples with his fingers. The rider moaned and arched his back. "Stop teasing and do something about it!" He panted out and moaned again as Murtagh flicked his nipples one last time.

"It? What's this it you are speaking about, Eragon? I'm not sure what you mean," Murtagh feigned innocence as he gazed lustily down at his boyfriend. Eragon moaned in frustration and pleasure as he nearly shouted, "My dick, you bastard! Do something about my dick!"

Murtagh laughed, "What do you want me to do about your dick, my love? I do not know until you are more specific." Eragon growled and grabbed Murtagh's tunic again, bringing him down so that they were mere centimeters apart, again. "Suck it or fucking leave."

He said it in such a menacing way that Murtagh couldn't help but comply; he didn't mention that he couldn't leave, "Of course, my love." And with that, Murtagh moved down Eragon's body. Kissing and nipping every piece skin that came way of his mouth, until he reached the bulge in Eragon's pants.

The black haired of the two grabbed Eragon's bulge and squeezed, making Eragon moan loudly, before unbuckling Eragon's leather belt and in one swift motion, he yanked off Eragon's pants. His mouth went dry as he realized that his boyfriend had gone commando.

"No underwear, my dear? Were you planning on coming into my rooms and fucking me? Or perhaps, you knew what was bothering me and you knew that it would end up like this? With me fucking you? Was that it, my love?" Murtagh asked, but got no reply as Eragon moaned again, lifting his hips up off of the bed.

"Does it matter! Just fucking suck me!" Eragon cried, nearly in tears, and desperate for some friction. Murtagh laughed and then leaned down over his boyfriend's perfect cock. He sniffed it a little before taking one long lick, from Eragon's balls to the head.

"I love your cock, Babe. It's so perfect. It is just the right length and color, too. Everything about your cock is perfect." Murtagh pointed out before he quickly and without warning deep throated Eragon's dick, taking all of him in.

Eragon's hips lifted and his back arched off the bed, his mouth was open in a soundless scream as his dick was engulfed in a searing wet heat.

"Ahh! Tag!" Eragon nearly screamed as Murtagh began swirling his tongue around Eragon's head, before sucking hard on the head. Then he gazed into Eragon's eyes before going down completely and taking in his whole cock again.

The pants and moans had Murtagh hard as a rock. His right hand went down to squeeze his own bulge in his leather pants. He alternated in between rubbing and squeezing. He moaned around his boyfriend's cock, which in turn caused Eragon to moan loudly.

"Damn…nng…Tag…going to—aah! Ahh!" Eragon came hard into his boyfriend's waiting mouth. Murtagh sighed in content; he loved the taste of Eragon's cum. He pulled away, letting the rider's limp cock fall from his mouth. "Damn, Babe, you came a lot," Murtagh smirked.

Eragon panted, his blue eyes dark with lust. They travelled over Murtagh's body until they reached the obvious bulge in Murtagh's pants. He moaned again before reaching out a tired hand to squeeze it. Murtagh moaned loudly, throwing his head back and panting out.

The rider smirked, "You're forgiven, servant, on one condition." Murtagh's half lidded eyes gazed down at his boyfriend, "Oh really? And what is that, My Shur'tugal*?" Eragon squeezed tightly on Murtagh's clothed dick before replying, "You have to stick this," he gave a particularly hard squeeze, "In me."

Murtagh moaned and attacked Eragon's lips, "That, I can do," he said before attacking Eragon's lips again. "Damn, Eragon, you make me so fucking hard." A pleased moan came from the rider before he tugged at Murtagh's tunic. "Take it off…all of it off."

Another hard tug happened before Murtagh stopped his ministrations to comply with his boyfriend's wishes. He quickly pulled the tunic over his head before tossing it somewhere, and with Eragon's help he unbuckled his own belt and threw off his pants, kicking them down to his ankles before completely kicking them off.

Eragon's eyes roamed Murtagh's body with lust, "I like that," he growled huskily, "If it weren't for the fact that I don't want other people looking at you, I would totally make you wear no clothing with the exception of a leash." His smirk widened, "And I would walk you around like my bitch."

Murtagh moaned before he leaned down and began to rim his boyfriend. "Oh really?" he asked as he boyfriend began to moan wantonly, "Because I think it would be I, who would walk you around. You ride Saphira, so I think it's only proper if I ride you." Murtagh smirked as Eragon moaned loudly.

The black haired teen's tongue quickly darted out to roam his boyfriend's pink hole. He growled at the sight of it. It was pink and swollen and _wet_. He moaned into it and Eragon screamed. A sudden knock at the door interrupted them, though, as the guards were alerted.

"Is everything okay in there, sir? Do you need help?" A gruff voice asked and Murtagh guessed it was the dwarf. He smirked at his boyfriend, "Well, go on. Answer the dwarf, oh, and try to be discreet about what we're doing in here." He laughed before going back to rimming his rider.

Eragon moaned quietly before replying, "N-no, everything ah! Is…nngh…okay—ay! I-I I'm okay. Nng…" Murtagh's eyes laughed as he gazed up at Eragon's distraught face. His tongue was in and roaming about in his hole. Damn, he tasted so good.

"Are you sure, sir? Do we need to send for anyone?" Another voice asked, and Murtagh deemed it as the Varden soldier. Eragon panted, "No! I'm fine!" There was a slight pause before a hesitant voice answered, "Alright, Sir."

Murtagh laughed quietly before he relinquished his hold on Eragon's hole, "But, Babe," Murtagh said, feigning innocence, "I thought you liked people hearing and seeing us. I thought you wanted to walk me around on leash, naked. So everyone could stop and watch when you just wanted to openly fuck me."

Eragon growled, "Shut the hell up and fuck me." The elder could only laugh, "Yes, Master, but if Master wants some dick," he grabbed his own cock and pumped a couple of times, "Then he is going to have to come and get it himself." 

With that, Murtagh leaned back on the bed, so that his stomach was up and he jutted his hips out in the air. His penis stood long and proud, it's height in its full eight inches. "Come and get it, Babe," was all he could say before he humped the air again.

Eragon growled, his teeth coming together to grind before he got up and straddled Murtagh's hips. He then shifted his weight so that he would ease onto Murtagh's dick. He moaned loudly before he suddenly dropped his full weight onto his boyfriend's cock.

The elder didn't expect it and groaned out. '_Damn… I don't know if I'll be able to last long with that shit…_,' and that was his last thought before Eragon began to ride his cock, sliding up and down with such speed that Murtagh didn't even think was possible. "F-fuck!" he said loudly before arching his back.

"Damn…Babe…you're so fucking…hot…" Murtagh panted out as Eragon grinned down at his complete lust lost boyfriend. "Thanks…" Eragon replied before he started slowing down, "Ha…nng, Tag…I'm not going to last long…I would like…nng…I would like you to ahh—fuck me now!"

Murtagh growled before flipping them, so that now Eragon was on his back and Murtagh was on his knees, he began driving in and out of his boyfriend with such force that his bed shook and Murtagh swore that he heard the wood splinting.

"M…Murtagh! I'm…I'm coming!" Eragon screamed out before he came. Murtagh moaned loudly at the sudden tight heat that clamped around his cock, and he came right after his rider. They collapsed on the bed, and it groaned in protest at the sudden, rough use it had just gone under.

Murtagh smiled in content, covered in their cum and lying naked on their bed together. He wrapped his arms around Eragon and snuggled into him. "I love you." He whispered into his ear and he felt Eragon smile into his neck, "I love you, too, Tag."

It was quiet for a couple of minutes, both of them just resting in peace. The both knew that the guards outside had figured out what they were doing, and, honestly, neither of them could gather enough strength to care.

Eragon broke the silence though, and he pulled apart an inch so that they were facing each other, "Tag…you know that people are always going to want things from me." Murtagh stayed quiet before nodding. The rider sighed and squeezed his boyfriend tightly, "Arya is an elf. If she died, it would have been both our necks. That is why I cared for her so deeply." And Murtagh could only nod again.

The rider smiled before kissing his boyfriend. It definitely took skill to top from the bottom, but it was a skill that Eragon had perfected. He gathered up a couple of blankets that Murtagh had sitting on the nightstand and pulled them over their naked bodies. And with that last thought they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Xxx

Murtagh had been awake for some while, just watching as Eragon slept on. He marveled at how he managed to catch such a beauty. Eragon's light brown hair was in disarray and tangled all over, it made Murtagh love him even more.

A sudden knock on the door, though, caused Eragon to bolt straight up and tense, as if there was an enemy nearby. Murtagh smiled, it was paranoia of being attacked at night. He sometimes, too, had the same feeling. Eragon growled, before wrapping a blanket around him and getting up to answer the door.

He opened up and sneered, "What the hell do you want?" he asked grumpily. A surprise answer reached Murtagh's ears, "Um…good morning, uh, Sir. Uh, we have come to inform you that Orik will be visiting with you today."

Eragon growled again, "Fine. Is that all?" An almost scared voice replied in a small tone, "N-no, Sir…Miss Nasuada has requested that you come and d-dine with her and her f-father to-tonight."

The grumpy rider was about to say something before Murtagh decided it was time to intervene. He got up, also wrapping a blanket around his body, and he walked to his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around him from behind and gazed at the scared soldier.

"Don't mind him," the black haired teen said, smiling lightly, "He's not his best in the morning." The soldier nodded, frightened, as he stared at the two. Eragon growled again before he detached himself from Murtagh's arms. "Whatever…I'm going back to sleep." And with that he headed back to the bed to lay down, prompting to turn on his side and quickly falling back into sleep.

Murtagh smiled, "I'm sorry about that. Listen, please don't spread this around, I mean, don't hide it either, but don't gossip about it. If someone asks, go ahead, by all means, tell them. We have nothing to hide, it's just best that not a lot of people know of yet."

The soldier nodded, a bit relieved that the scary rider had gone back to sleep. "No problem, Sir," he smiled and pivoted on his foot, leaving the way he came. "Um, wait, can you bar the door before you leave?" Murtagh called out. The soldier nodded his head and smiled, "No problem, Sir!" he said again. The black haired teen nodded, before closing the door and making his way back to the bed.

"Babe, don't be rude to people," he said as he got back into the bed and wrapping his arms around Eragon. The rider sighed before snuggling into the warmth. "Fine." Was his last reply. Murtagh chuckled and they again fell into a soundless sleep.

Xxx

:D I do hope you enjoyed this! I loved writing it! It was so much fun! I know that Mel is going to kill me for not updating my other stories but my muse wants to give me one-shots. D; so I do apologize! I promise to update as quickly as I can Thanks for reading!

~~Rain-Chan~~

*Shur'tugal means Dragon Rider :D


End file.
